reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of a Good Soldier (Reawakening 2)
The Hunter lunges out at Krista laughing maniacally, when his arm holding the chainsaw is severed off his body, landing on the pavement behind him. In shock and pain, the hunter uses his other hand to hold where his shoulder should be, blood spewing out everywhere. Screaming in pain, he looks up at where Krista was curled up to see Stan standing there, completely healed, his eyes glowing an icy blue. The hunter stumbles and using the arm he still has pulls out a pistol and shoots at Stan with horrible aiming. The gun fires and in a flash, Stan is in front of him, with the hand over the barrel as it fires. Stan grabs the gun from the hunter who falls to his knees in shock. Stan takes the gun, and the hunter begs for mercy, wanting Stan to put him out like an injured animal. Stan refuses, saying that he's not worth killing, and that if he truly wants to die, he just has to wait. Stan and Christina leave and The Hunter lies on the ground, crying for both his mother and for Jesus to take him. Almost instantly, the dead Liam awakens, his eyes glowing a ominous red like that of the zombies. Liam lounges up before the bullet can shoot out of the gun, causing the bullet to hit the wall instead. Liam instantly rips out Kevin's heart from his body. Kevin looks down as blood gushes from the hole in his chest and falls to the ground lifeless as Liam begins feeding on his remains. The whole thing goes by almost instantly for Leah, who is speechless. Instead her mind flashes back to a conversation he and her had at a gas station outside of York, where she promised to kill him if he ever turned. Leah grabs a bloody axe from nearby and attempts to decapitate the feeding Liam who she believes is a zombie. But, yet again in a quick second, stops the axe with his bare hand, raising up onto his feet and turning around, Leah watches in horror as his mouth drips with blood and his eyes glow the ever familiar red. Liam walks forward out of the shadow and into the light and the blood on his face disappears along with the glow in his eyes. Liam hugs Leah who drops the axe and begins crying. Liam then remembers Nathan and Emily. He finds Emily at her last breath and whispers something in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and closing her eyes. Nathan, who is still alive but just barely; tells Liam about the evacuation in Washington DC and that it's their only hope for survival. Nathan hands him a journal and map about the DC safe zone before he too dies. Liam gets up off the ground and he and Leah leave. The whole time, the scene of Kevin's death and Liam's resurrection has been seen by one of the snipers under Moore's command. The General is informed and he instantly begins his search to track down Liam as well. Taking serious interest in Liam's powers, General Moore comes across the mangled and almost dead hunter. When he asks the hunter his name, The Hunter responds with Thomas Compton. The Hunter explains about Rachel, Liam, Stan and Krista. Moore takes interest to Stan as well. But hearing about Liam fascinates him even more and decides to search for Liam. He then pulls out a pistol and shoots Thomas in the head, before moving his squadron out. A few moments later, Vishal, Wilfred and Ryan decide to finish searching and return back to the safe house when they spot Rachel up ahead. The three attempt to catch up with her and end up crossing paths with the military led by Moore and are temporarily blinded by a flash grenade which sends shrapnel into Wilfred's eyes. Ryan tells the two of them to run and they do so. As the smoke clears, the soldier remembers the man emerging immediately as The General. Moore explains he knew that zombies couldn't do the type of damage that was seen on the vehicle and that only four military corpses were found, meaning he was alive, revealing a false conspiracy to Moore. Ryan tries to explain to Moore that he has it wrong and that the zombies are evolving. Moore refuses to believe the soldiers words and as the smoke clears entirely, a group of soldiers emerges behind Moore and fires on command. Rachel however is kidnapped by the soldiers. One of them, a lieutenant takes her aside from the soldiers and explains that their General has gone mad and seeks revenge on the rest of the Cramburg but he will not harm her, when she questions his words, the lieutenant explains that Rachel could very well be pregnant with Liam's child, and if that baby is born they could use science to isolate a certain genome in Liam's blood that has allowed him to adapt to the virus and gain powers from it, and while Moore plans to create an army of super soldiers from it, the soldiers are only temporarily supporting his crusade to instead create a vaccine. As Wilfred and Vishal rush back to the safe house to warn the others and are met halfway by Stan, Krista, Ken, Nick, Liam and Leah. The few rush as fast as they can, however Moore and the army have already entered the house. Dontey slowly and quietly wakes a sleeping Melissa to alert her of the military and the two hide in a closet as Moore and the military lead Thomas and his daughter Melody into the streets. Thomas begs Moore to let his daughter live. Moore refuses and they are both executed at the curb. However things take a turn for Moore when a large number of infected attack the army, they are surprised at the speed of the infected compared to the undead and just barely hold out. The military pulls back as two helicopters land. Vishal looks to see Rachel being led onto one of the helicopters that takes off away from York. Knowing that Dontey and Melissa haven't been seen by the military. Ken decides that they serve as a diversion for Dontey an the others to leave the house. The group agrees and jolts across the street attracting the attention of Moore and his soldiers. Moore orders the rest of his men onto the second helicopter to hunt them down while he alone searches the house for any other survivors, however as Moore enters he finds that Melissa and Dontey have already left through one of the back windows. As Liam and the others continue away, from the military, they run into Dontey and Melissa before being shot at. When Liam frustratingly attacks Dontey asking where Rachel is, Vishal comes clear and admits that she was taken by the military, Liam freaks out on Vishal and Dontey for not telling him, and not doing anything; his attitude changes however when he finds a truck parked outside of the Hunter's house. The group looks around and checks the inside for keys, but none are found. Thus, Vishal climbs in and hot wires the car. When Dontey asks how Vishal learned to hot-wire, he responds "from Meraj". The group climbs in and drives off to escape town. However, as the helicopter chases after them, the noise only attracts more infected and zombies, the helicopter locates the truck, however, the helicopter is dragged out of the sky by the zombie Daspletosaurus that Dontey instantly remembers from Cramburg. In the meanwhile, Moore hops on one of the motorcycles from Devin's gang when he is attacked by a strangely mutated starker that bites him on the shoulder before being shot through the head. Moore shrugs off the pain and takes off after the group on the bike. Moore continues the chase which leads to a bridge across a river. The van runs out of gas at the intersection and the group gets out and begin lowering the bridge. Liam however notices Moore quickly approaching them on the bike; the noise only increases the rate of speed in which the zombies, infected, and the Daspletosaurus are chasing them. Moore gets off of the bike. His arm has been mutated to the point where tendrils are now taking over his arm. He approaches Liam who is told to step back by Nick. Nick pulls a switch blade out of his pocket and Moore returns the flavor with a military knife. The two begin dueling when a zombie Pteranodon swoops in after Nick, who jumps out of the way, allowing the Pteranodon to grasp hold of Moore and drop him into the now ever approaching horde. On the bridge, with the horde temporarily distracted. Liam notices an emergency button that raises the bridge. However, the button doesn't work, and the only other way to raise it is to use the one on the ground below. Liam tells the others to run across the bridge, as it becomes obvious he must sacrifice himself, But not before handing Dontey the journal about Washington DC from Nathan, apologizing for his actions and kissing Leah. Leah, Stan, Dontey and Nick try to talk him out of it when he moves over to the other button and presses it. The sleeve of his shirt moves up and reveals the bite mark on his arm. As the bridge rises up and he looks back at them and smiles as a way of saying goodbye. Before the gate raises entirely and the people on top disappear from sight, Liam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Looking at a picture of Emily and pulling out a cigarette. He grabs a lighter out of his back pocket when he notices a canister of gasoline. Liam hastily walks over to the gasoline can and pours it around him. With the horde of creatures now only yards away, he lights the cigarette, takes a long puff and drops the lighter onto the ground, setting the bridge ablaze.